Different
by autumn midnights
Summary: Albus is being teased by James again. His Uncle Bill offers some words of wisdom. Third place on the Forgotten Family Ties Competition over on HPFC.


The first thing Bill Weasley saw as he stepped inside the Potters' living room, dusting himself off from the Floo, was the hustle and bustle. It was always crazy when the Weasley-Potter families decided to get together, as the sheer number of them, coupled with the distinct personalities that were cause for numerous bantering arguments similar to those between Hermione and Ron, always caused madness. It seemed, however, even worse than usual, and he quickly realized why. People were scrambling around, looking for something, or perhaps chasing each other-he couldn't quite tell. His wife Fleur, along with their fourteen-year-old son Louis, was standing a couple feet away, as they had just gotten out of the Floo only a few minutes before.

His youngest sibling, Ginny, hurried up to him. "Oh, please tell me that Albus was over at your house!"

"No, I haven't seen him," Bill replied, worry knitting his brows. "Is he missing?"

"Yes, and to top it all off Lily got everyone started on a discussion of which house is the best, and now Roxie, James, Rose, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, and Lily-oh, and now Louis- are chasing one another around. Mad, really-they're old enough to know better, but they need to let loose, I suppose." She whirled around just as a picture frame fell off the mantle, and barely managed to catch it. "Take it outside!" she called after them, but whether they heard her or not was a question. "Not to mention that Dominique is late, and she's bringing half the food, Victoire had to take her baby for a stroll because he was carrying on...oh, everything's gone mental."

"Sit down," Bill urged. "I'll go outside and look for Al. I'm sure he's just wandered off-you know how he can be, he probably took a walk and forgot the time."

"Oh, would you?" Ginny looked relieved. "I've got to cook, plus I want to be here when Mum and Dad come over, and supposedly Luna's bringing the twins, and Neville's coming...really, what was I thinking?"

Bill refrained from answering that last question, but headed outside. It was a pleasant day, the wind softly blowing. It was cool for the end of August, unseasonably so, although it felt nice, especially considering how warm the previous month had been. He walked around the expansive yard, faint yells still echoing from inside as the eight youngest debated on the houses. At the very edge of the property he found Albus Severus Potter, sitting on a large boulder and staring into nowhere. "You alright?" he asked, sitting next to the boy.

"James was just..." He paused. "I shouldn't let him bother me so much, but I can't help it. He was teasing me about being a Hufflepuff again, which is completely not fair. Lily's in Slytherin, but he never says anything to her about being in a different house, not after she hexed him her first year. But me...he knows that I don't stand up for myself."

"Because you're polite," Bill finished. "I know what you're going through. Brothers can be a pain sometimes." They shared a smile. "But really, he'll grow out of it. Not to mention that Hufflepuffs are wonderful people. Kind, loyal, polite, and persistent. Teddy's mother was a Hufflepuff, three years younger than me, in fact. She was an amazing woman. Louis, Lucy, and Hugo are Hufflepuffs, as well..."

"I know. I like my House. It's just irritating that James gets on my case because I'm different."

Bill laughed. "Look at me! Long hair, more tan than anyone except Angie...I'm not exactly your typical Weasley. Or Lily, for that matter, being the first Slytherin Potter or Weasley in...forever, really. Being different isn't so bad, Al. You're great."

"Thanks," Albus said dryly. "But James doesn't think so."

"Forget what James thinks. You're you, Al, and nobody else. Don't change just because of him."

"I guess you're right." Al stood up. "But...could you hex James for me?"

Laughing, the uncle and nephew walked back to their awaiting family.


End file.
